Maelstrom's Crow
by stitches034
Summary: What if suddenly after the retrieve Sasuke Arc Naruto went to the Hokage's Tower to study from the Hokage scroll once more? Only for him to end up opening a portal to another dimension. Ashikabi Naruto/Swordsman Naruto. Expect graphic content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back! I had just recently gotten into a Sekirei craze so this was one of the ideas that hit me as I was watching the series I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Naruto and Sekirei they belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 1: Looking for a place to stay**

It was turning out to be a regular day at the city of Shinto Teito; well as normal as it could be with all the madness occurring and about to occur. MBI was taking over practically the whole city with nobody to oppose them and the whole hidden plan of the MBI president Hiroto Minaka about to begin unleashing his insanity on the city. All was going as well as it could be at least until the sensors at the MBI tower picked something unusual up on their sensors.

"Sahashi-sensei! The sensors have picked up something strange! It's as if something similar to a Sekirei just appeared in the Shinto Teito park!" a scientist yelled out as the screen he was observing suddenly picked up a new signal that wasn't a Sekirei or an Ashikabi.

A Sekirei was one of the 108 aliens the MBI head Hiroto Minaka and Sahashi Takami found on Kamikura Island in the alien ship they had discovered. An Ashikabi was a human with a certain genetic characteristic that attracted Sekirei and grew stronger as they "winged" more Sekirei.

The process of bonding an Ashikabi and Sekirei was known as a winging which was basically a kiss between the Ashikabi and his or her Sekirei.

"Hmm what now? That's strange there's nothing in that area but a park right we have no other Sekirei out except for the first batch released right? Well better safe then sorry send someone out to investigate it." Sahashi Takami said as she moved to send out one of the few reconnaissance teams under their payroll.

Sahashi Takami was an middle aged woman with oddly out of place white hair which probably got that way from stress. She maintained a nice figure despite her age she was currently dressed in a dark tank top and black slacks, with high heels, finally to top it off was a lab coat.

"My, my,my what's this? A new player has appeared in the game it seems. Don't bother sending out one of the regular teams send out Karasuba instead." a white haired man with glasses wearing a pure white suit with a white cape said as he flashily exited the elevator leading out of the lab they were in. This was Hiroto Minaka the president of MBI and the self dubbed "game master" of the Sekirei Plan.

"Karasuba! Are you insane! She'll most likely kill whatever we picked up in the Park! What on earth makes you think she'll actually just investigate it and leave whatever it is alone?" Takami said incensed she was against needless killing which Karasuba tended to do a whole lot.

"Oh about that you see what we just detected has an unusual signal. So if whatever we just detected is capable of being an Ashikabi why not send out Karasuba to see if she reacts to it if it human enough after all she continues to refuse to be winged by Natsuo." Minaka said with a laugh as he dodged the clipboard Takami threw at him.

"Fine just do what you want!" Takami shouted as she left the lab to cool down.

"Oh I will, Send out Karasuba tell her to investigate that area and tell her she may find something interesting." Minaka ordered as he left the lab as well pondering over the implications of the new addition to his "game".

 **Shinto Teito Park**

A woman with pale grey hair tied into a pony tail and dressed in a form fitting black battle kimono, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of matching thigh high heeled boots, with a grey haori over all of her clothes hiding her figure as well as her katana which she carried around with her. This was Karasuba and she was not in a good mood at all she had been interrupted from her sleep by one MBI worker or another and now here she was walking around a park in Shinto Teito for something described as "interesting".

It has been a few minutes since she got to the park. So far all she had seen was regular humans going about their plain boring lives so far nothing interesting at all.

She had been about to give up were it not for something that caught her eye.

There sitting on one of the benches was a red-head wearing a black shirt with a red spiral in the front, black pants, and a pair of black sandals, the red-head had his hair tied into a pony tail since it was about half-way down his back. Though this was not what stuck out to Karasuba what struck out to her was the fact the red-head had a katana by his side it's sheath was colored blood red so was the hilt of the katana.

Deciding this was probably the "interesting" thing she was supposed to investigate Karasuba walked up to the boy who couldn't have been older than ten or twelve given his short stature.

Suddenly the red-heads attention was on her and Karasuba could see that he was on guard. 'Not bad for a human' Karasuba thought as she gripped the sheath of her katana tightly in case the red-head in front of her decided to draw his own katana.

"Um excuse me nee-san who are you? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Can you tell me where I am?" the red-head now identified as Naruto said as he got up from the bench holding his katana in his left hand. Though karasuba could see that he was ready to draw it at a moments notice which made her smirk at his readiness for combat.

"Hmm I am Sekirei number zero four though you may address me as Karasuba and you are in Shinto Teito. Now I was told to find something "interesting" here in the park i'm guessing that's you right?" Karasuba said as she stared at him with her patent stare which looks similar to a stare very tired person might give you. Though to other people it may seem like a harmless stare Naruto could easily sense the bloodlust radiating from her stare putting him on edge but he could see there was something else in her gaze something familiar to him.

"If I am so what are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked as he gripped his katana tighter with his right hand hovering over the hilt just incase Karasuba tried something with him.

"Yara yara, you really are an interesting human aren't you? Well then lets skip this little chit chat and get straight to the fun shall we." Karasuba said with a bloodthirsty grin as she drew her katana which Naruto mirrored.

"Now were talking!" Karasuba said as she lunged at Naruto with a diagonal slice which Naruto blocked with a horizontal slash which allowed him to push her back a few steps with a surprising show of strength for his size making Karasuba grin.

"Hmm look's like i'll be able to have some fun with you after all." Karasuba said as she increased her speed and moved in to steady pace of slashing and stabbing which Naruto simply dodged, blocked, or parried. This of course made her annoyed and made her increase the power and speed of her strikes forcing Naruto to block a bit more until she got a slash in.

By now the park was more than slightly wrecked with the benches all sliced up and the vegetation namely the trees and tall plants looking like it had a fight with several grass cutters.

"Its been a while since I have met a decent swordsman as well. I must thank you for the spar by showing you more of my skills." Naruto said as he gripped his bleeding chest. As he did red energy started to radiate from his body much to Karasuba's amazement.

Suddenly in a burst of speed Karasuba found herself on the defensive this time as Naruto went for a move he had long since mastered.

"Tan'itsu no Sutoraiki: Chimamire no Tsuki(Single Strike: Bloody Moon)" Naruto said as he unleashed a high speed strike that nearly decapitated her if she hadn't managed to raise her blade in time to barely block the slash. Even then the effects of Naruto's move was still evident as her arms felt sore and dull.

"What was that move? I have never seen a human move that fast." Karasuba asked as she eyed Naruto wearily. She didn't know how but he was pushing her to her limits much like Yume and Miya had done before and it was pissing her off.

"That was one of my mothers original moves it is a fast movement of a singe slash. It was one of the reasons she and I gained the moniker of red death." Naruto said as he continued to radiate red energy from his body.

"Interesting to think a human could push me this far hmm." Karasuba said as she stood up this time her bloodlust was reaching its peak and her body was radiating this pitch black energy as if to show her bloodlust.

'I'm starting to feel hot. What is this? A-am I reacting to this kid? I-impossible what is going on?' Karasuba thought as she readied herself for what she knew would be the last exchange of blades between herself and Naruto for the day.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts she got into a ready stance which Naruto mirrored and in a burst of speed they appeared to have vanished and reappeared at opposite sides. After a few seconds of sheathing their blades wounds appeared on their bodies. Naruto got a deep slash to his back on the same hand Karasuba received a similar wound as well forcing both combatants to their knees.

'I-impossible how can a mere human force me to my knees?' Karasuba questioned herself in shock unwilling to accept her loss.

"H-hey are you ok nee-san? I hope I didn't injure you to badly?" Naruto said as he struggled to stand from his injury.

"I don't want your pity brat! I don't want anyones PITY!" Karasuba said angered at Naruto's show of concern. She didn't want it those damn pitying eyes; the same ones she received from Miya and Yume before they left her.

Karasuba stood up suddenly shocking Naruto at her quick recovery making him unable to dodge her stab which impaled him on his left shoulder.

"Stop pitying me! It's always the same you, Miya, Yume always pitying me!" Karasuba yelled as Naruto looked into her eyes and found an emotion he thought he would never see in another's eyes in a new dimension. Though he understood why she had those kind of eyes the screamed of loneliness after they had a similar past that much he could tell from their fight.

People who are equals when fighting could see into the hears of each other and in their last clash Naruto understood entirely she had the same kind of past he did alone as a child forced into a lifestyle of fighting and have people hate you for it.

"It's not pity you know. It's just that I hope I didn't hurt you to badly." Naruto explained.

"Hey you can saw it as well didn't you? you saw into my heart as well as I saw into yours you know we have the same kind of past." Naruto said as he spat out some blood as Karasuba twisted the sword still impaled in his shoulder.

"Shut up! No one has the same past as I do! No one can understand me least of all you! No one can understand what I had to go through!" Karasuba continued to yell as her eyes started to water though tears refused to fall.

"Can you really say that? I know how it feels being forced into a service of fighting without having a choice then having people look at you as if you were a monster for it. I know it all too well and you know it as well you saw it when we clashed and you can see it in my eyes." Naruto said clamly as he brought Karasuba into a one armed hug which nearly sent her to tears.

"W-Why are you doing this we just met! W-why would you help me?" Karasuba asked sadly as she pulled away from the hug and yanked her katana out of Naruto's shoulder which began to heal slowly stitching itself together.

"Do I need a reason to help someone? That look in your eyes when we met earlier reminded me of myself and I just couldn't leave you like that." Naruto said with a heart warming smile that made Karasuba smile a genuine smile not like before where she smiled a false or bloodthirsty smile this time it was a genuine smile.

She was happy that she had finally found someone who understood her. Naruto did not look to her in pity he looked at her in understanding and it made her heart flutter in ways she did not know it could.

'I-I guess I really am reacting to him. Oh well here goes nothing.' Karasuba thought as the heat in her body increased. She looked at Naruto straight in the eyes and suddenly brought her head down,seeing as she was taller than Naruto, capturing Naruto on the lips which had him stunned. Suddenly wings of pitch black erupted from her back, as she kissed him, which vanished after a few seconds.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi! I am now yours now and forever my Ashikabi-sama." Karasuba said when she disengaged from her kiss.

"W-what was that for?" Naruto asked a blush visible on his face.

"Oh is Ashikabi-sama embarrassed by me?" Karasuba said teasingly as she brought up her hand to caress his cheek.

"N-no that's not it w-what was the kiss for and what were those wings?" Naruto asked as he tried to calm down from the embarrassment.

"Heh Follow me i'll explain it on the way." Karasuba said as she stood up and grabbed Naruto and carried him in a bridal carry.

"Hey put me down I can walk just fine on my own!" Naruto shouted at Karasuba which she ignored with a smile and continued to walk away from the park ignoring the slashes on her body and Naruto's which would no doubt draw stares from people. Though she didn't care all that mattered to her at the moment was holding HER Ashikabi in her arms.

Seeing nothing will deter Karasuba from holding him in her arms Naruto decided to ask her about what just occurred and finally just where the hell was he? He just came from another dimension took a seat in a park bench and suddenly he meets a person with eyes similar to his own whom he fought with. He needed an explanation.

"Hey Karasuba can you tell me what just happened?" Naruto asked confused at what just occurred between him and Karasuba.

"Yes I am what is called a Sekirei-" Karasuba began to explain as she walked back to the MBI tower.

 **MBI TOWER**

Everyone was in a panic as the big screen suddenly lit up. It was the screen which showed the Sekirei and to which Ashikabi they have winged themselves too. What had them shocked right now was the person currently displayed on the screen was none other than Sekirei Zero Four Karasuba.

"Wh-what the hell is going on she just went for a simple investigation and now she gets winged!? WHO THE HELL DID IT?" Takami yelled angry at being proven wrong especially after telling Minaka it was impossible for Karasuba to find an Ashikabi willingly and now here she was winged albeit with an unknown Ashikabi.

"Well, well, well looks like I was right along eh Takami-chan?" Minaka said as he suddenly appeared behind her which got him a straight punch to the face and a broken nose.

"Shut up Minaka! You knew this would happen didn't you! Karasuba was already a chaotic force to manage and now she just got stronger! Only Sekirei number zero one can handle her now; since she barely listens to you before she definitely won't listen to you now." Takami ranted as she stomped around the lab deep in thought.

"U-um Sahashi-sensei! K-Karasuba's Ashikabi i-is-" a scientist called out to Takami though he was clearly nervous being around an angry Sahashi Takami.

"Who? Hurry up dammit tell me who!" Takami screamed at the scientist who was receiving pitying looks from his fellow workers.

"I-it was unknown all we have is a ph-photo." the scientist said, though he looked ready to pee himself, as he brought up the photo on the big screen.

It was a photo of Karasuba carrying a red-head through the streets of Shinto Teito with a smile on her face.

"Wow it looks like she hit a jackpot huh? So who is that lucky young man?" Minaka asked the scientist.

"We don't know sir he has no records anywhere." the scientist said as he retreated back to his workstation.

"An unknown huh I guess we should wait for him to come back with Karasuba." Minaka said as he went to his office no doubt to set up some fancy and flashy appearance. Takami having nothing to do decided to follow him to see what kind of Ashikabi Karasuba winged herself onto.

 **Maison Izumo Same Time**

"M-Miya you need to come see this! You won't believe this at all!" A red-head called out as she just observed what appeared on the MBI database she just hacked. In front of her displayed on the screen was the winging data of Sekirei number zero four Karasuba.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you enjoyed my latest idea.**

 **As for some answers here they are:**

 **In reality sword fights aren't as long especially when one side is already injured and same goes for the Sekirei universe.**

 **As for Karasuba I notice that she seems to hold some kind of repressed emotion in all appearances she has in the anime and manga so I decided to take a few liberties with the idea. So if she comes of as a bit OC I apologize and if you don't like it don't read any further and don't leave a review.**

 **Getting closer to Naruto: If you familiarize yourself with the Narutoverse you would no that Naruto easily connects himself with people he finds similar to himself. As for his appearance and backstory I leave that blank for now as it is important to the plot.**

 **As for the flock of Naruto I'll leave it blank for now the only clue I'll give you for now is that he will wing Akitsu and Haihane. He will wing others but I'll leave it blank for now.**

 **You may suggest characters Naruto will wing but be sure to state the reason why I should do it based on your impression of Naruto's personality as well as that of the Sekirei you want to vote for.**

 **You may vote any Sekirei except for Minato's flock and Miya.**

 **Thank you for reading don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Player Signs Up**

Naruto was in a state of amazement as he looked at the building in front of him. It was much larger than anything he had seen back in the Elemental Nations. The huge tower had a large clock on its sides and it was the tallest building around so you could tell he was amazed when Karasuba brought him here.

On their way to the tower which Karasuba said was called the MBI tower she explained to him as well the concepts of Sekirei and Ashikabi as well as the plan Minaka had in mind for the aliens.

Needless to say Naruto was pissed at Minaka for his Sekirei plan which he devised for his own sick amusement. He honestly disliked people like him who thought they could manipulate people to do whatever they want for their entertainment caring little for people involved and people caught in the crossfire.

"Well here we are Naruto; welcome to the MBI tower." Karasuba said with a soft smile as she allowed for Naruto to stare at the tower for a few seconds before she entered the tower still carrying Naruto who by now gave up trying to get Karasuba to put him down.

Entering the tower Naruto could see it was not so different from his own dimension it was just that humans here seemed to rely a whole lot more on technology than his dimension did. For example he could see that they used computers and had large monitors like those in his dimension.

"Ah Karasuba-san welcome back. Minaka said he would like to meet you in his office." A man said as he approached the duo.

He was dressed formally like a businessman he had messy brown hair and had a kind look to his face. Despite that Naruto could sense that there was something he disliked about the man despite his kind appearance.

"Oh this trash is Natsuo he is the current choice for being the Ashikabi for the Discipline Squad. Though I doubt it will be as effective if he's the Ashikabi." Karasuba explained when she saw Naruto stare at Natsuo.

"Your words are still as sharp as ever I see Karasuba-san." Natsuo said with a chuckle feigning a hurt expression. He didn't bother to try and defend himself he was smart enough to avoid challenging Karasuba only idiots with a death wish or those who didn't know Karasuba were foolish enough to do that.

Seeing that Natsuo had no further news for her Karasuba got on the elevator and hit the button moving to the floor which held Minaka's office which was pretty much the whole floor itself.

As the elevator progressed Karasuba finally let Naruto down wether it was because she was getting tired or because she wanted to appear more terrifying to Minaka Naruto couldn't tell.

"WELCOME YOUNG MAN! YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE GRAND HONOR OF JOINING THE SEKIREI PLAN!" the man in a pure white suit and white cape Naruto assumed was Minaka shouted out as soon as the elevator opened.

"Can I cut him up a bit Karasuba?" Naruto asked as he gripped his katana making Karasuba laugh as she gave him an amused look. Minaka just had that kind of face that Naruto felt the urge to cut up as well as the fact he was yelled at for almost no perceptible reason at all.

"Sure but let's see why he was shouting at us in the first place. If it's for some nonsensical thing or another we'll cut him up. That sound good Naruto?" Karasuba asked as she ruffled his hair a bit calming Naruto down a bit.

"Fine but his reason better be good or else." Naruto threatened Minaka as he glared at the bespectacled man who was now gulping at the bloodthirsty Ashikabi and Sekirei duo.

"Ahahaha, No need to get so violent I was just welcoming the new player to my game as I always do." Minaka said as he ducked behind his huge ass chair making Takami sigh at his stupidity drawing Naruto's and Karasuba's attention toward her.

"I apologize for his behavior, I am Sahashi Takami, he has been in an extremely happy mood since you were discovered. By the way can I have your name so we can have something to match to Karasuba's file?" Takami said picking up the slack while Minaka was still terrified of being cut up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered simply.

"And what is the reason you have no file in our database? It's like you don't exist at all." Takami had to ask.

"That's because i'm not from here." Naruto answered making Takami irritated at his lack of explanation.

"Karasuba has already explained to me everything about the Sekirei plan. So if you don't mind I will be taking Karasuba's things with me and we will find some other residence to live in. I have no interest in helping you with this game so just put me up as a competitor." Naruto said with finality shocking Takami and Minaka at his statement.

"Are you sure? If Karasuba really told you everything you know being in the Discipline Squad would keep you safe for the first stages of the game right? Besides your quite young I doubt you would last long if other Ashikabi knew you were the Ashikabi of Karasuba. Staying in the MBI is your best chance isn't it?" Takami asked the red haired boy who looked younger than her own children.

"For your information I am fifteen I just inherited my mother's height so I won't grow too tall. As for protection I am well capable of protecting myself. Added to that I have Karasuba with me and from what I can sense in the area she is the second strongest in the whole city." Naruto said as Karasuba rubbed his head when she heard him declare she was the second strongest.

She wasn't insulted or anything since meeting Naruto she had gotten to accept some things one of them was that she was not the strongest around that belonged to her Ashikabi and Miya since Yume passed on. However she promised herself she would surpass Miya eventually and hopefully Naruto himself.

"FIFTEEN! You aren't even old enough to drink! How on earth are you going to protect yourself huh?" Takami asked angry at the fact such a young boy was joining the game fully aware of what could happen and was still willing to enter the fray rather than sit back for a short while under the MBI's protection since he had a chance to be the Discipline Squad Ashikabi since Karasuba was supposed to be it's leader.

"Hey if you must know my Ashikabi-sama isn't weak at all he can defeat me if he wanted and that's just with swordsmanship. He just held back earlier and that's why I managed to injure him." Karasuba said as she came to her Ashikabi's defence.

This shocked Takami and Minaka; there was a person who could fight on the same level as a Sekirei? It was unheard of.

"Well I guess if you're really sure about it then I will let you go. But know this we cannot host you at the MBI despite you having no obvious place of residence since you're obviously not from around here. So before you leave take this it's Karasuba's MBI card it's practically unlimited. Take care young man I look forward to your participation in the game." Minaka said as he handed a card to Naruto before he and Karasuba left.

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go? You know it will be harder to maintain the rules in the later stages without Karasuba. Even though I hate her guts I have to admit she has her uses." Takami said as she stared at the elevator the duo just left in.

"Yes this will bring more fun to the game! I have no doubts of his strength I can see it in those eyes of his most likely he might even be the victor but all I can say is that this will be very entertaining to watch." Minaka said as Takami shook her head and left the floor hoping to rid herself of the headache her insane boss just gave her.

On the ground floor of the MBI tower Naruto and Karasuba were about to leave after they had gathered Karasuba's belongings in a duffel bag that Karasuba carried when they were interrupted.

"Karasuba-san are you leaving the Discipline squad?" a voice called out as Naruto and Karasuba were about to leave the tower.

They turned around to see that the one who called out to them was a white haired girl in a shredded black kimono that revealed part of her chest as well as her legs. She had bandages covering whatever was revealed up to her neck and on her feet were high heeled boots and on her neck was a black collar complete with a ring in the front where one can attach a leash. The most notable thing about her attire though were the claws on her arms that doubled as her arm guards. Karasuba recognized her as Haihane the other member of the Discipline Squad who was scheduled to be winged by Natsuo along with her partner Benitsubasa.

"Yeah my Ashikabi-sama want's no part of Minaka's plan so he will join in the game and by default so do I. It's more fun this way anyway seeing as I get to fight strong opponents a whole lot more than if I stay with the Discipline Squad. Besides I didn't want to be winged by Natsuo anyway so I guess this is goodbye unless you are here for a different reason then I thought." Karasuba said with a smile despite her bloodthirsty and often uncaring exterior she did care for a few individuals number eighty eight Musubi was an example of this.

Another one she could say she cared for was number one hundred four Haihane. Despite her strange appearance the girl was fun to be around despite her addiction to the television set often arguing with her over the remote control especially when she wanted to watch one of her favorite shows.

"U-um I think i'm reacting to your Ashikabi." Haihane said nervously. She was unsure of how Karasuba would react to this.

"Hmm if you're reacting why don't you ask him to wing you?" Karasuba said with a soft smile on her face.

"Y-your not mad are you?" Haihane asked nervously was Karasuba really this willing to share her Ashikabi that she herself reacted to?

"Ah its fine I wouldn't be surprised if he winged others especially since I reacted to him that would only mean he really is a strong Ashikabi." Karasuba said consentingly so with that Haihane moved towards Naruto who was listening in on their conversation.

Moving forward Haihane captured Naruto's lips in a kiss causing her wings to erupt behind her stunning the MBI workers at the sight.

"These are the claws of my pact, Shred my Ashikabi's sorrows." Haihane said after the kiss.

"My name is Haihane Sekirei number one hundred four, I shall stay by your side now and forever my Ashikabi." Haihane said as she hugged Naruto making sure not to stab him with her claws.

"Nice to meet you Haihane. Please call me Naruto now let's get your stuff so we can get out of here." Naruto said with a smile as he could feel the happiness radiated from both his Sekirei at the winging.

It was a side effect of the winging both Ashikabi and Sekirei could feel the others emotions and for Naruto it was a gift to know how happy his Sekirei were with him and in turn this made him all the more happier.

"No need I already packed it with me, Ever since i felt myself reacting I already packed my stuff since all I have are a few spare outfits and my universal remote control it was easy enough." Haihane said pointing to her bag which lay on the floor getting a chuckle from Karasuba at hearing what she packed.

"Ok then let's look for someplace to stay then." Naruto said as he exited the tower followed closely by his Sekirei.

After walking around for the better part of the day they were just about to give up, since nobody wanted to give Naruto a room to rent since he was an out of school youth combined with the fact he was going for a room that can hold three people. Suffice it to say nobody accepted him.

"Well I guess we better just look for some nice bench to rest in then we'll look at some more places tomorrow." Naruto said as he was headed for a park he had seen some ways back.

"Wait Naruto there is one more place we haven't gone to yet I just didn't suggest it earlier because the landlady doesn't exactly like me." Karasuba suggested to Naruto.

"Ok then let's go but if she gives you a hard time we'll go someplace else alright?" Naruto gave in since he was feeling tired. Though if it was a place that discriminated his partners he would leave right away.

Seeing that her Ashikabi consented Karasuba led them all the way to the northern part of Shinto Teito in front of a traditional looking inn.

"Well here we are this is Maison Izumo home to Sekirei's numbers one, two, six and occasionally three." Karasuba said as she directed Naruto through the gate for him to knock on the front door.

The person who opened the door was someone Naruto could truly describe as motherly she had long purple hair tied into a ponytail she was wearing a traditional miko outfit except in purple rather than red.

This was Miya Asama she took a long hard look at the people in front of her as well as a lingering gaze on the young man n front of her. She knew full well who they were since Matsu had managed to hack into MBI for the discussion between himself and Minaka.

"Ara what brings you to my humble inn this late at night?" Miya asked with a smile that seemed to sweet to be genuine.

Naruto felt that he should answer though he had a feeling that she was not talking to him but rather to Karasuba so he kept quiet and to prove his thought correct Karasuba did indeed answer Miya.

"Can we skip the pleasantries Miya I know you had Matsu hack into MBI. So you also know that I am no longer associated with them and besides my Ashikabi and Sekirei sister need a place to rest for the night." Karasuba said with a slight glare at Miya who was trying to be intimidating to her Ashikabi.

"Very well I will allow you to stay here at Maison Izumo only because there is a chance you may have changed since your winging and the fact you willingly quit your job at MBI. But mark my words if you so much as cause trouble at Maison Izumo or disobey any of my rules I will throw you and your Ashikabi out." Miya threatened as she glared openly at Karasuba who seemed to relent and nodded with a sigh.

"I see we have an agreement very well welcome to Maison Izumo I am the owner Asama Miya at your service." Miya said introducing herself to Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haihane and you already know Karasuba thank you for having us for tonight despite the lateness." Naruto said with a bow. Introducing himself and his Sekirei to Miya.

"My what a proper young gentleman you have winged yourself to Karasuba. Well your in luck I just finished dinner so please follow me and please leave your weapons at the rack near the door." Miya said as she invited them in making Naruto, Karasuba, and Haiahne leave their weapons where Miya requested.

Following Miya into through the inn she eventually led them to what they assumed was the dining area where Karasuba saw the nervous faces of both Sekirei number ten and six.

Sekirei number six was a young man with silver hair he was currently dressed in a suit. This was Homura or Kagari as he liked to introduce himself to other Sekirei.

Sekirei number ten was a voluptuous young woman who was wearing nothing but a pink negligee and her panties. This was Uzume otherwise known as the veiled Sekirei.

"M-miya! Whate re they doing here?" Homura asked terrified at the appearance of Karasuba. It was common knowledge how Miya hated Karasuba and now here was Karasuba in Maison Izumo walking in without a care in the world so it was a given Homura had no idea what to expect.

"It's alright i'm willing to give her a chance this time since it seems that she reacted to an Ashikabbi on her own so she may have changed. So I am giving her the benefit of the doubt but if she breaks one rule or betrays my trust I will throw her out of Maison Izumo." Miya said as she sat down at the head of the table.

Seeing the spare seats Naruto sat at the other end of the table directly across from Miya with Karasuba and Haihane at his right and left respectively.

"Good evening to you two I am Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Haihane, you already know Karasuba." Naruto said as he introduced himself and his Sekirei to Homura and Uzume.

"Good Evening Naruto-san i'm Homura and this is Uzume." Homura greeted in kind.

"So is the perv peeping upstairs coming down or what?" Karasuba asked with an amused smile on her face.

"No one is here! There is no one named Matsu living upstairs!" A voice suddenly rang out giving away the fact there was indeed a person upstairs peeping on them making everybody except for Karasuba, Miya and Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Karasuba's grin just grew wider.

Miya started smiling and stared up at the ceiling with a large hannya mask suddenly forming behind her and said. "What have I told you about peeping during meals? Perhaps someone wants to do some extra chores around the inn after all" to which everybody heard a large bang and the voice repeatedly saying sorry over and over all the while promising she would behave.

Needless to say this was starting out to be a long night for the occupants at Maison Izumo.

 **Chapter End**

 **I had to make the Norito of Haiahane myself since I could not find any since she has yet to use it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews and I apologize for the late update as most of you know thesis writing takes up a lot of time and energy but now that it's nearing it's end I was able to bring this chapter to you thank you for all your support.**

 **Thanks for your reviews as I have gone over them I decided to add some of what you guys suggested. Though with that said I am considering taking Hikari and Hibiki from Seo but as for Matsu and Kazehana I cannot bring myself to have them move from Minato for these reasons.**

 **Matsu is intimidated by Karasuba. I doubt she will warm up to being near Karasuba and in turn Naruto who is at her side most o the time.**

 **Kazehana winged herself to Minato for two reasons. He impressed her with his determination and will which Naruto can do as well but the last reason makes me leave Kazehana with Minato. Kazehana knows that Minato is Minaka's son a few moments after seeing his face clearly. And we all know that she was obsessed with Minaka as she wanted to wing herself to him. Since she can't she goes for his son who resembles him.**

 **I hope you can agree with this for now and as for Miya it is a 50/50 thing for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Inn**

It had been well over three days since Naruto's arrival with his Sekirei at Maison Izumo and things were going as smooth as can be given the tense atmosphere in the inn. Homura was evasive and often gave excuses to leave the inn especially when he encountered Naruto and his Sekirei. Uzume was often asleep or out of Maison Izumo so Naruto couldn't say anything about her given their limited conversations and meetings.

Miya herself though was the odd one out.

As Homura and Uzume would expect they would have thought that she would be the most hostile to the new ashikabi and Sekirei who arrived at Maison Izumo. However to their surprise she was quite amiable though it was mostly towards Naruto and Haihane.

Though with Karasuba as most guessed she was barely on speaking terms with the woman and tension often built up whenever the two were in the same room together it was just a small blessing they were quite willing to ignore each other over dinner.

Miya had recently taken to sparring with Naruto and on occasion Karasuba, though this was quite rare, however this had the effect of unnerving everyone except Naruto seeing as they often come close to having a death match seeing how much bloodlust fills the air whenever the two fought.

Matsu though as Naruto found out was a red-haired woman with a perverted streak. She had introduced herself, with much reluctance, the night he arrived with Karasuba and Haihane though she seemed to be fearful of the people in the dining room with the exception of Homura and Uzume.

Speaking of Karasuba and Haihane; Haihane was busy setting up the television set she had recently bought and was now making sure it had all the channels she wanted to watch.

Karasuba herself was in the other corner of the room sharpening her katana with a worn cloth that suspiciously looked like the dishrag that Miya kept in the kitchen. Naruto could only suspect that Karasuba did it to push Miya's buttons further.

"Hey Karasuba." Naruto said catching his grey haired Sekirei's attention.

"Hmm?" Karasuba wondered boredly what Naruto wanted as she continued to clean her katana.

"When does the Sekirei plan start? I'm sooo bored." Naruto whined to Karasuba making her chuckle a bit at his childish action.

"Ara? Perhaps you would like for us do something more fun? But you know we have to do it at a love hotel right? Or perhaps your feeling brave and we could always go at it here. Though of course it would piss of Miya." Karasuba teased causing Naruto to blush slightly at her suggestion.

"I didn't mean that!" Naruto rebutted as his blush continued to grow.

"Oh are you saying you don't want me Naruto-kun?" Karasuba asked in a mock sad tone, continuing her teasing of Naruto, as she put down her katana and crawled to Naruto on all fours teasing him with her loosening kimono which seemed to entice Naruto to her lovely figure.

Suddenly as Karasuba was about to crawl entirely onto Naruto's lap a sudden pang of pain hit her as her head throbbed in the sudden pain.

"Need I remind you two that illicit actions are not allowed at my Inn." Miya said with an eery smile, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, with an oni mask suddenly forming behind her causing Naruto and Karasuba some mild discomfort, not out of fear of Miya but of irritation at being interrupted from their 'little' fun. Haihane on the other hand was frightened by Miya's terrifying aura and had moved to try and hide herself behind her newly purchased tv set which was fairly large.

"Hmm what's with the mask Miya-san? Is it an illusion or some sort?" Naruto asked wondering what kind of illusion it was since he couldn't dispel it.

"Ara, I am just a simple landlady I don't know what mask you are speaking of." Miya said as she hid her mouth behind her hand feigning an innocent appearance which was not fooling Naruto and Karasuba one bit at all.

Simple Landlady. Really what kind of landlady could fight on par with them and come out victorious? None except for Miya that is.

"Really? I haven't met any simple landlady who could stop me and Naruto if wanted to go at it. Perhaps we should try harder ne Naruto?" Karasuba said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck all the while staring at Miya with a 'go ahead and try to separate us' look which made a tick mark appear on Miya's forehead.

"Ara if I didn't know any better it sounds like someone is asking to be thrown out into the street like a dog." Miya said with an obviously strained smile which made Karasuba smirk knowingly.

"Heh I could use a good spar. Do you feel up for it Miya?" Karasuba offered as she stood up, grabbed her katana and pointed her well cleaned katana, which glimmered in the sunlight, at Miya who glared at Karasuba for her actions.

"Hmph! You should be happy I have to prepare lunch soon or I would take up your offer to cut you into pieces." Miya said with an angry huff as she left the room.

"Well it seems like Miya refuses to spar with me. So how about you Naru-chan?" Karasuba asked Naruto as she turned to give him a smile, that was practically dripping with bloodlust, that made Naruto chuckle.

"Sure why not? We have some time to kill after all." Naruto said as he grabbed his own katana and exited the room with Karasuba.

As they were leaving Haihane peaked her head out of the television set she was still hiding behind.

"Are all the monsters gone yet?" she asked the empty room.

"Ara, what was that you said?" Miya said suddenly appearing by the door, with the oni mask appearing behind her, shocking Haihane greatly who merely shook her head negative.

"Are you sure? Well be sure to be down in five minutes unless you want to miss lunch." Miya said as she exited the room leaving a trembling Haihane to her thoughts.

'Is EVERYONE in this place a monster?' Haiahane thought to herself as she looked all over the room for signs of one of the 'monsters'.

With Naruto and Karasuba as they were currently walking through Shinto Teito garnering looks from the onlookers at their outfits.

Karasuba's discipline squad uniform and Naruto's black yukata which he borrowed from Miya when he arrived at Shinto Teito.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Naruto?" Karasuba asked when she saw Naruto suddenly stop walking.

Looking at the general direction where Naruto was staring she saw the prone form of sekirei number 105. Benitsubasa. She was a short woman around Haihane's height she had long pink hair which she kept in a single pig tail on the left side of her head with daisy designed clips. She was wearing the same dark kimono as Karasuba except that she wore shorts underneath the kimono and combat boots.

She was supposed to be one of the members of the discipline squad alongside Karasuba and Haihane. Though now it appeared as if she were merely discarded if her ragged appearance was any indication at all.

"Hey Karasuba do you know who she is? She has the same outfit as you." Naruto asked as he continued to stare at the unconscious form of the pink haired sekirei.

"Yeah her name is Benitsubasa sekirei number one hundred five. She was supposed to be in the discipline squad with me and Haihane. Though with us gone I guess they decided they had no use for her and decided to release her along with the other sekirei." Karasuba answered as she stood beside Naruto.

"Karasuba we'll have to reschedule our spar sometime. Can you bring her with us back to Maison Izumo?" Naruto asked Karasuba who looked reluctant to bring Benitsubasa with them.

She really didn't want to after all she did find Benitsubasa a tad too irritating not to mention with this she won't be getting a good fight today either.

"Fine." Karasuba said resignedly. She did not like to share her ashikabi more than necessary. The reason she allowed Haihane was because she was one of the few people Karasuba got along well enough with despite not showing it.

After a short walk back to Maison Izumo Naruto and Karasuba laid Benitsubasa down in the living room.

"And who would this poor feather be? Have you already lost control of yourself and unleashed your beastly desires on this poor girl?" Miya asked with a teasing tone that made Naruto blush slightly and Karasuba bristle with anger at her words.

"We simply found her unconscious in the park and I assure you we had nothing to do with it. I assume Minaka threw her out since he has no further need for her at this point. Especially since the discipline squad is out two members." Naruto explained to Miya who nodded in agreement.

Minaka was a very fickle person and does things on a whim. However that left everyone to wonder who would be taking over the discipline squad now that Karasuba left along with Haihane and now it seems he had thrown out Benitsubasa. So just who was enforcing the Sekirei plan of Minaka now?

"You are most likely correct in that assumption. After all that man while being smart was never one for rational decisions." Miya said derisively.

"Huh? Where am I?" Benitsubasa asked when she suddenly awoke.

All she remembered last was being tossed out of the MBI and being told she was now a part of the Sekirei plan proper. After which she had passed out on a park bench and only now awoke to find herself comfortably in a house. Had she been winged in her sleep she thought.

"You are in my inn Benitsubasa-san." Miya answered making the pink haired girl turn to face her.

"A-arigato, um how did I get here?" Benitsubasa asked nicely.

"We did." a familiar voice answered her making Benitsubasa turn her head to the other side only to come face to face with Karasuba and her red haired ashikabi.

After Haihane and Karasuba left she had gone to Minaka for answers and had found that they had been winged by the same ashikabi and that he was dissolving the discipline squad now that all the members were missing.

She had been thrown out of MBI afterwards being told to find herself an ashikabi now that she was part of the Sekirei plan.

"Karasuba-sempai! It was horrible! Minaka said he dissolved the discipline squad and that I was now part of the Sekirei plan! Please tell me I was dreaming!" Benitsubasa practically shouted as she turned to face her old superior.

"Yara yara, Beni-chan it isn't a dream at all both me and Haihane winged ourselves to the same ashikabi. As for getting kicked out of MBI and the dissolution of the discipline squad we could all guess that." Karasuba stated bluntly she was not about to sugarcoat the truth after all.

"Ehh then what am I supposed to do now?" Benitsubasa cried out she had wanted nothing more than to wing herself to Natsuo but now that she was thrown out of MBI she couldn't possibly do that now.

"Why don't you stay here for the time being then? After all my late husband never turned anyone in need down so won't you stay here at Maison Izumo for the time being?" Miya offered.

"Fine but i'm leaving as soon as I find my Ashikabi." Benitsubasa stated firmly.

"Ara that's fine with me but while your here at Maison Izumo I will expect you to follow the rules and help out in the household am I clear?" Miya said with a smile, an oni mask appearing once again behind her, as she awaited Benitsubasa's reply.

"H-hai i'll help out just put that thing away!" Benitsubasa freaked out as soon as she saw the creepy oni mask staring at her.

"Ara what mask are you talking about? You sure have an active imagination." Miya said putting her sleeve in front of her mouth to hide the fact she was smiling at how easy it was for her to intimidate her tennants. If only she could do the same to Naruto and Karasuba.

"Never mind that! So where will i be staying in?" Benitsubasa asked. All she wanted to do now was lie down and relax in a nice comfortable setting.

"Please follow me then I'll show you to your room." Miya said as she brought Benitsubasa along with her to show her around the inn.

"Hey Karasuba your not mad are you?" Naruto asked Karasuba who was strangely quiet,except when she was spoken too, the whole time.

"Not really but I could tell she will either react to you or someone else and I really don't want to have to share you more times than necessary." Karasuba said with a worried look on her face.

"You won't have too. I promise I will try not to wing more than necessary. After all I wouldn't like to lose you my black crow." Naruto said as he brought Karasuba into a hug calming her worries.

"Hmm….you still owe me a good fight though." Karasuba said awkwardly ruining the mood slightly making Naruto chuckle.

"Sure, sure i'll give you a fight sometime." Naruto promised with a resigned sigh he really hoped she had forgotten about that.

Deciding now was a good time as any Karasuba turned to face Naruto fully and kissed him on the lips causing her wings to flash behind her.

"Won't you comfort me some more? I'm still feeling insecure you know." Karsuba said with a sultry smirk that belied her goals.

Not allowing Naruto time to reply she grabbed his head pulling him in for a deeper kiss. When they separated there was a trail of saliva linking their mouths together.

Though before Karasuba could go any further Miya suddenly showed up and slammed her customary ladle on top of her head smacking her former subordinate on top of her head making her grab it in pain.

"Yara, yara Miya what's with the ladle? I haven't done anything yet!" Karasuba whined as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Ara didn't I warn you that no illicit actions are permitted in my inn." Miya, who brought out an oni mask out behind her, said as she clutched the ladle in her hands as if it were a weapon.

Naruto just could not catch a break.

 **Chapter End**

 **Sorry for long update but i'm busy with life right now so updates will be much slower.**

 **Benitsubasa is up for winging but with who is still up for chance.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to review but no flames.**


End file.
